I DARE YOU!
by Son Nuriko
Summary: AU...The Sanzoikkou are dared into a game of I DARE YOU! by the Saiyuki Girls! Who would come out the victor? Read on....and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I DARE YOU!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

_Once upon a time, the Sanzo-ikkou met four old friends who managed to challenge them into a game of _"I Dare You"_ The winner of the whole game gets to have ANYTHING they wanted and trust me, each of the Saiyuki boys wanted something..._

**RANDOM NARRATOR:** Welcome to the unofficial game show called _I Dare You!_ Before we introduce the characters, let me explain the rules of the game; once you back down from a dare, you will forfeit and lose! The contestants are... The Sanzo-ikkou; Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo!

**SANZO-IKKOU**: _walks onto stage_

**R.N**: They will be versing against the girls who call themselves... The Saiyuki Girls! Shyazo, Nuriko, Gakkai and Aya!

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** _walks onto stage_

**SHYAZO**: We're so gonna kick your asses!

**SANZO:** Tch.

**R.N:** And let the games begin! Sanzo, heads or tails?

**SANZO:** Huh?

**R.N:** We're doing a coin toss to see who gets to go first at daring the opposition. So choose... Heads of Tails?

**SANZO:** Tch fine whatever, Tails.

**R.N:** _flips a coin, which lands on... _Congratulations! The Sanzo-ikkou get to go first at daring the Saiyuki Girls!

**SAIYUKI GIRLS**: Oh man!

**GOKU**: Yay!

**GOJYO**: THOUGHTS: I'm so getting one of them in bed with me

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahahahaha...

**SANZO**: Why did I even agreed to this?

**R.N:** Oh and by the way, no dodgy stuff between the contestants!_looks at Gojyo_

**GOJYO:** Dammit... I mean sure whatever...

**R.N**: So? What are your first dares to the girls? All of you must dare them... And each of them has to go once...

**GOKU:** Ooh! Lemme go first! Lemme! PLEASE!

**R.N:** Ok, ok don't wet yourself!

**GOKU**: Uh... oops... already did... ahahaha...

**R.N:** The bathroom's just behind here...

**GOKU**: Thanks! _leaves stage_

**NURIKO**: Whew, I bet you anything he was gonna get me, after I stole his pork bun...

**R.N**: Anyway, who wants to go next then?

**HAKKAI**: Might as well get it over and done with... I want Gakkai to... wear a dress... and walk around the studio, flirting with men.

**GAKKAI**: WHAT! HELL NO! You know I _hate_ dresses!

**HAKKAI**: _ignoring Gakkai_ And she has to wear a _pink_ dress! _holds out a very pink dress which was most likely worn in the 1940's_ And make-up too.

**R.N:** Where the hell did you get that?

**HAKKAI**: _Holds finger to mouth and winks _That is a secret...

**GOJYO**: This ain't Slayers you know... This is _SAI-YU-KI._

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha just thought I might try it for fun...

**AYA: **But that was scary Hakkai...

**R.N:** Well the dare's been set out. Gakkai, if you would...

**GAKKAI**: I'm gonna get you for this Hakkai. Oh you just wait... _leaves stage to dressing room_

**R.N:** Well anyway, if Gakkai manages to dress in that..._ interesting _outift and does her dare, she will win the girls a point-

**SANZO**: What? You never said that!

**R.N:** Well I just did. If they don't do their dares for a time limit of 15 minutes, they will loose their point. If you didn't know about that, that means you didn't read the contract...

**SANZO**: Tch.

**R.N:** Anyway, while we wait for Gakkai to get dress and for Goku to come back, let's take a break!

_(Five minutes later...)_

**R.N:** Welcome back to _I Dare You! _Saiyuki Style! Well, now that Goku's back...

**GOKU**: Hi guys!

**R.N:** And Gakkai's now busy flirting with men in her _unique_ gown...

**GAKKAI**: _(reading a paper full of hook-up lines from Gojyo to a random man) _If I could re-arrange all the letters in the alphabet, I'd put _U N_ _I _together... _THOUGHTS: I hate this... I'm so gonna kill you... And what cheesy lines!_

**R.N:** Let's get on with the show! Who's next...

**GOKU**: MEEEEE! _snatches microphone from R.N _For my dare, I dare Nuriko...

**NURIKO**: Eek!

**GOKU**: Since she stole my pork bun... I dare you, Nuriko, to be trapped in a room full of...

**NURIKO**: (_softly) _Please don't say frogs, snakes, snails, slugs or ANYTHING slimy... Please, please, please, please, please...

**GOKU**: In a room full of fluffy cute adorable lil' baby animals!

**(EVERYONE EXCEPT GOKU)**: What?

**NURIKO**: Is that all?

**GAKKAI**: No fair! How come she gets an easy one when I get a stink one like this?

**RANDOM GUY:** Hey, it's my turn...

**GAKKAI**: a_hem _Do you have a map? Coz I keep getting lost in your eyes.

**GOKU**: I wasn't finished! You're not allowed to touch any of them! No matter how adorable they are!

**NURIKO**: Oh man... But baby animals are sooo cute! I'm sorry! Please don't make me ignore the adorable creatures! I'm sorry for stealing one of your dozens of pork buns!

**GOKU**: Too late!

**R.N:** Well the dare's been set. Will Nuriko do it or will she forfeit and loose her point?

**NURIKO**: Waste a point? Hell no! Bring it on!

_She goes into a room and soon it is filled with kittens, puppies, lambs, and many other cute baby animals_

**R.N:** And there she goes! Now, Gakkai's time is up. So one point to the Saiyuki Girls.

**GAKKAI**: Yes! Too bad Robert! Now to get outta this god-forsaken clothes! _runs off into dressing room_

**NURIKO:** Omg! Omg! They're soooooo cute! But I mustn't touch them... No no no no no no... But they're sooo cute! No, only 15 minutes... And... Why'm I talking to myself?

**GOKU**: You regretting taking my pork bun now?

**NURIKO**: Gosh, it was only _one_! And no, I'm not regretting it...

**SHYAZO**: We're so winning.

**AYA**: Yeah that's coz compared to what we've got in store for you, this is nothing...

**GOJYO**: Oh so you think so huh?

**R.N:** So who's up next?

**SANZO**: My go then. I dare Shyazo to be strapped down to a board...

**SHYAZO**: Geez aren't you just the gentleman... _gets strapped to a board_

**SANZO:** Oh, this is just to keep you from destroying everything in your path...

**SHYAZO**: Hmm... I don't like where you're going with this...

**SANZO**: I dare you to be strapped down to this board and... _produces a jar and inside the jar is a HUGE moth_

have this moth stay on your nose for however long the time limit is...

**SHYAZO**: _stares at moth as it is put on her nose _M...MOTH! AHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET-IT-OFF!

**R.N**: We can't unless you want to forfeit...

**SHYAZO**: I'll do it! I'll forfeit! Just _PLEASE_ get this moth OFF ME!

**R.N:** Okay okay... _takes moth off Shyazo and unstraps her_

**SHYAZO**: Ahh! Moth! I hate em! I hate em! I hate em! I hate em!

**R.N:** Well that's a shame, Shyazo because you could've won that point and have a better chance of winning...

**NURIKO**: _(From inside room)_ You suck Shyazo! You stink!

**GOJYO**: Hah! _"We're so gonna kick your asses!" _you say! Bullshit! We're gonna win! At least we're not afraid of moths...

**SHYAZO:** Shut up aka gokiburi!

**GOJYO**: What? Why you lil...

**R.N**: ANYway... who's up next?

**GOJYO**: Well, it's my turn now... I dare the lovely Aya to... strip.

**AYA**: What?

**GOJYO**: Take off your clothes in front of everyone.

**R.N:** Hey, I said no dodgy stuff...

**GOJYO:** You said _between _the contestants. This is nothing. She's doing a dare by herself. No one else invovled.

**R.N:** Hm... true... Well, Aya? Will you strip or not?

**AYA**: Well... I...

**GAKKAI:** Come on, Aya. Just do it and we'll have a better chance of winning! Come on!

**NURIKO**: Yeah! Come on! Come on! Come on! You can do it!

**SHYAZO**: _holding onto R.N _Moths, moths, moths, moths, moths...

**AYA:** I... I... I can't do it! I'll forfeit!

**GAKKAI, NURIKO**: No! You two suck!

**R.N:** Well, looks like they don't earn the point after all. That ends the girls' round...

**NURIKO**: Is my time up yet?

**R.N:** Oh yeah. Well, in that case, it's two points to the Saiyuki girls!

**NURIKO**: YES! PUPPIES! _hugs puppies, crushing them_

**R.N:** Let's take a break and when we get back, it's time for the Sanzo-ikkou to carry out the dares done by the Saiyuki Girls!

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** YES!  
**SANZO-IKKOU:** _lots of grumbling_

**R.N:** Welcome to _I Dare You! _The show where I found Sanzo in his pink underpants...

**SANZO**: Hey!

**GOKU**: AHAHAHAHA!

**R.N:** And Goku dressed up as a girl!

**GOKU**: Oi! You said you wouldn't tell!

**GOJYO**: Shame monkey!

**R.N:** And Gojyo singing _Marry Had a Little Lamb_!

**GOJYO**: I... You... I was forced too!

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha...

**R.N:** And Hakkai...

**HAKKAI:** _smiling _Don't even think about it, Mr Random Narrator _gives R.N scary death glare_

**R.N:** _Sweatdrops _Ahahahaha okay then... On with the show!

**R.N:** Who would like to go first, ladies?

**SHYAZO**: We've come to the conlcusion that...

**NURIKO**: _I'll _go first! _smirks at Goku_

**GOKU**: Oh shit...

**NURIKO**: I want Goku to... Wait... did you say you saw Goku dressed up as a girl, Mr Random Narrator?

**R.N**: Why, yes, yes I did...

**GOKU**: Oh no...

**NURIKO**: I want Goku to dress up in that same outfit Gakkai was in before.

**GOKU**: WHAT!

**GAKKAI**: Oh my god... Do you know how hard that thing is to walk in?

**NURIKO**: Not only that, I also want him to flirt with Gojyo and Gojyo's not allowed to do anything about it!

**GOKU**: WHAT! NO!

**R.N:** So does that mean you forfeit, Goku?

**GOKU**: What? No... I mean... Nuriko! You're just doing this as revenge aren't you!

**NURIKO**: Maybe... So... here you go... _holds out dress_

**GOKU**: I... I...

**R.N**: Well?

**SANZO**: Come on, you stupid monkey. Win us that point.

**GOJYO**: Yeah or else I'm gonna kill you!

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahahahahahaha

**GOKU:** I... I can't! I swore to myself I'd never wear a dress again! Never! No! I'm not wearing that! I forfeit!

**R.N:** Oh, too bad Sanzo-ikkou. You don't earn a point yet. Maybe the next victim... I mean contestant will win you one...

**SANZO**: _smacks Goku over head with "almighty" Harisen _

**R.N:** Well, who is next?

**SHYAZO**: Me!

**GOJYO**: We all know who she's gonna choose... After that moth thing and all...

**SANZO**: _THOUGHTS: Oh shit..._

**SHYAZO**: I dare Sanzo to be locked in a room full of... _squirms _cats...

**SANZO**: What? You know I'm allergic to them!

**SHYAZO**: That's the whole point...

**SANZO**: Tch. Fine... _goes into a room full of cats _Damn you _achoo! _Shyazo!

**R.N:** Well, maybe there is some hope for the Sanzo-ikkou after all. Next up is...

**AYA:** Me.

**GOJYO**: _THOUGHTS: Oh crap, after that stripping thing, she's definitely gonna do something torturing to me!_

**HAKKAI**: Good luck Gojyo.

**GOKU**: Win this one for us ero kappa!

**GOJYO**: Shut up you stupid monkey! Wha- hey!

_(Gojyo's wrists and ankles were shackled up and the shackles were connected to two large cinder blocks, both twice his height and five times his weight)_

**AYA**: Gojyo has to pull these cinder blocks all the way to the other end of the studio.

**R.N:** And as an extra bonus, if he makes it there in 15 minutes, he will be able to go into the room, where the hot super-models are waiting for him.

**GOJYO**: Super-models? Did you say super-models? Where? Where? Where? Where?

**AYA**: At the end of the studio.

**GOJYO**: I'm coming girls! _starts walking towards end of studio, pulling cinder blocks with all his might_

**R.N:** Hurry up, Gojyo. You only have 15 minutes... Okay, the last one...

**SANZO:** _Achoo! _I hate you... _ACHOO! _I swear I'm gonna _achoo!_ kill you!

**GAKKAI**: Anyway, I dare Hakkai to... not smile... to be exactly like Sanzo.

**HAKKAI**: Pardon me? Is that a trick dare?  
**GAKKAI**: No, that's about it...

**SHYAZO**: Gakkai you ass. You should've made it harder for him!

**GAKKAI**: Oh I should've? Can I take back I dare then Mr Random Narrator?

**R.N:** Unfortunately... No. Well Hakkai? Only for 15 minutes.

**HAKKAI**: Tch. Shut the fuck up. I've got a hangover and I want some peace and quiet. _(he wasn't smiling anymore. he was frowning and that's scary)_

**GOKU**: AHHH! KOWAII!

**HAKKAI**: I said SHUT UP! _smacks Goku over head with Sanzo's "almighty" Harisen_

**SANZO:** Tch. When'd he stole that off me?

**GOJYO**: Must-keep-going... Super-models-waiting-for-me... Only-5 metres-to-go...

**GAKKAI**: Man, he's even better than the original thing!

**SHYAZO**: Yeah... Scary...

**AYA**: I agree.

**NURIKO**: Isn't Sanzo's time up yet?

**R.N:** Why yes it is... Sanzo, you're free to come out now...

**SANZO**: _comes out of room, his nose all red and swollen slightly _Diz izznt funny... Ztupid zhow...

**R.N:** Pardon, Sanzo?

**SANZO**: _sniffs_ I said, this isn't funny... stupid show...

**R.N:** Hey, I'm just the host... So the Sanzo-ikkou gets a point! It's now up to Hakkai and Gojyo... Oops! Looks like Gojyo's out of the race!

**GOJYO**: _laying motionless on the ground _Too-weak... Need-women...

**R.N:** It's down to Hakkai! Is he able to frown for another 10 minutes? If he does then Round 1 is a tie!

**HAKKAI**: Shut up! I said I wanted some peace and quiet!

**SANZO**: Don't push it Hakkai.

**HAKKAI**: _death glares Sanzo_

**AYA**: Omg he's scary!

**SHYAZO**: Make him stop!

**GAKKAI**: Make him smile!

**NURIKO**: Make him do the hoola!

**(EVERYONE EXCEPT NURIKO)**: _stares at Nuriko_

**NURIKO**: What?

**R.N:** So, will Hakkai be able to pull it off? We'll see...

**GAKKAI**: I'm so regretting making him do that now... He's scary!

**SHYAZO**: Anyway... Hey Sanzo, do you _really _wear pink underpants?

**SANZO**: Wha...No! I mean...

**SHYAZO**: So you do?

**SANZO**: Tch. Urusei...

**GOKU**: Ahahahahahaha! Sanzo wears pink underpants!

**SANZO**: Shut up. At least I don't wear a dress... for god-knows what reason...

**GOKU**: ... I... I had a reason okay!

**GOJYO**: Stupid monkey. You sure you're not gay?

**GOKU:** I'm not gay, Nursery Rhymes Boy!

**GOJYO**: What? Why you lil...

**HAKKAI**: Shut up you three! I want some PEACE AND QUIET! So SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**SANZO,GOJYO,GOKU:** o.O

**SAIYUKI GIRLS**: Is his time up yet?  
**R.N:** Yes...

**HAKKAI**: _breaks into a smile_ So, how did I go? And I am very sorry for all the harsh words I said to all of you before...

**SHYAZO**: Understandable Hakkai... Never do that again!

**R.N:** Well, it seems that Round 1 is a tie! Unfortunately, this is all the time for now. Tune in for Round 2 next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DARE YOU! Part 2**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

**R.N:** Welcome back to _I Dare You!_ Today is Round 2!

**GOKU:** The square root of 9 is 1,934,627!

**R.N:** Oooook... Anyway... Shyazo, it's your turn to pick. Heads or Tails?

**SHYAZO**: Uh... Tails...

**R.N:** _flips coin_ Too bad it landed on Heads so the Sanzo-ikkou get to dare you first again!

**SANZO-IKKOU**: Shame...

**R.N:** Who wants to go up first?

**NURIKO**: You suck Shyazo...

**SHYAZO**: What? It's just my damn luck... Stupid coin... I bet you they jinxed it to make them win...

**R.N:** Actually no... But anyway... Who wants to go first? Oh yes, before I forget. The time limit has been extended to make it more torturing...

**SANZO**: So? How long is it now?

**R.N:** I was just coming to that you know. Mr Pink Underpants Wearer...

**SANZO**: Tch.

**R.N**: The time limit will be an hour now.

**GOJYO**: What?_ Now _it's an hour? You should've given me the super-model one now, Aya! I'm sure I can get there in an hour!

**AYA:** Whatever... You lost anyway...

**GOKU**: Lemme go first! Lemme go first!

**R.N:** You're not gonna wet your pants literally again?

**GOKU**: _blushes_ Uh no... That... That was just uh...

**R.N:** Never mind about the explanation...

**GOKU**: So can I go first?

**GOJYO**: _I'll_ go first.

**GOKU**: What? No fair! _I _wanna go first! I asked first!  
**GOJYO**: Well I got there first.

**HAKKAI**: Actually, _I _did.

**GOJYO, GOKU, GAKKAI:** Not again!

**NURIKO**: Come on! Nothing can get past Gakkai!

**HAKKAI**: Actually, this is not for Gakkai.

**EVERYONE:** It ain't?

**GAKKAI:** It ain't?

**HAKKAI**: Must I repeat myself?

**GAKKAI**: Well...

**HAKKAI**: It is not for Gakkai. This dare is for... Nuriko.

**GOKU, NURIKO**: WHAT!  
**GOKU:** I wanted to dare her! Hakkai!

**NURIKO**: I did not expect that...

**R.N:** Neither did I... Well Hakkai?

**HAKKAI**: I want Nuriko to... The time limit is an hour now right Mr Random Narrator?  
**R.N:** _humming _Row Row Row Your Boat_ theme_

**HAKKAI**: Uh... Heeeellllooooo...

**R.N:** Oh what sorry! Yes I'm still single...

**HAKKAI**: I... I didn't ask that...

**R.N:** Oh, uh... I knew that! Ahahaha... So uh what was your question again?

**HAKKAI**: This round _is_ an hour's worth of time limit right?

**R.N:** Why, yes. Yes it is.

**HAKKAI**: Well then. Nuriko I want you to... hold this... _produces a jar which wasn't see-through _for a whole hour.

**NURIKO**: W-What is it?

**HAKKAI**: _smiling his usual freaky smile_ You'll see... Now close your eyes and hold out your hands. Once it is in your hand, you must cover it quickly.

**NURIKO**: _closes eyes and holds out hand_

**HAKKAI**: _tips jar slightly and a large green frog lands on her hand. He hits it harder and a slug falls on her hand as well_

**R.N:** And your time starts... NOW!

**NURIKO**: _opens eyes and screams, throwing frog and snail in the air_ AHHHHH! EWW EWW EWW EWW! NO! NO! NO! NO! I HATE FROGS! OR SNAILS!

**R.N:** So does that mean...

**NURIKO**: Yes! I forfeit! I _forfeit_!

**R.N:** What a pity.

**NURIKO**: _death glares Hakkai_ I hate you...

**HAKKAI**: Oh don't say that, Nuriko. I only took your fear to my advantage...

**NURIKO**: Why you son-of-a... _tries to attack Hakkai but is held back by Aya and Shyazo_

**GOJYO**: Is it just me or is Hakkai turning into Xelloss?

**SANZO**: Wtf. You're delusional.

**GOKU**: But he's right. He's even dyed his hair purple for goodness sake!

**HAKKAI**: Hey, I can't help it. I like this colour...

**R.N:** Anyway, on with the show!

**GOKU:** Ooh! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**R.N:** Okay! Okay! Geez!

**GOKU**: Since I can't dare Nuriko anymore, I'll dare... Aya!

**AYA:** What?

**R.N:** That was unexpected as well...

**GOJYO:** Damn you, you dumbass ape...

**GOKU**: I dare you to... uh... stay in a room full of hot guys!

**EVERYONE:** What?

**AYA:** You serious?

**GOKU**: Yes I am.

**R.N:** If you're sure... No take backs...

**GOKU**: No take backs. Aya would never...

**AYA**: _runs into the room_

**GOKU**: o.O;

**GOJYO**: You shithead! You wasted a good one! You stupid monkey!

**GOKU:** Shut up! I didn't know she'd do that! I thought that since she's so loyal to you, she wouldn't do that!

**GOJYO**: Well take a good look Saru! _Shows him Aya, who is chatting with the hot guys_

**GOKU:** Oh... ahahahaha... My bad.

**R.N**: Another pity! Well, it looks like that point will go to the Saiyuki Girls, thanks to Goku!

**SANZO, GOJYO, HAKKAI**: _glares at Goku_

**R.N:** Well, while we wait... Who would like to go next?

**GOJYO**: I'll go then. Since Goku stole Aya... I'll go for Shyazo.

**SHYAZO**: Aye?

**SANZO**: What? This is really messed up...

**R.N:** I'll say...

**GOJYO**: Blame Hakkai! He's... huh? Where's Hakkai?

**HAKKAI:** I am invisible! You cannot see me!

**NURIKO**: Uh... ok... XELLOSS WANNABEE!

**HAKKAI**: Oh but I am not Xellos. I am Hakkai. _dressed in a clown suit. SHINKOUYOU'S clown suit._

**GOKU**: And _now _he's Shinkouyou? What's up with you Hakkai?

**HAKKAI:** You can believe what I say or not, it is up to you for I only speak the truth and nothing but the truth.

**R.N:** ANYWAY... What's your dare, Gojyo?

**GOJYO**: I want Shyazo to shut up for the whole hour.

**SHYAZO**: WHAT? Fine... _shuts up_

**R.N:** Will Shyazo do it?

**SANZO**: I doubt it. Since she's such a blabbermouth all the time...

**SHYAZO**: _scribbles on a piece of paper PAPER: Fuck you Sanzo! You shut up! I can do it! So you shut up!_

**SANZO**: Tch.

**NURIKO**: Come on Shyazo! You can do it! Just shut up for a whole hour!

**GOKU**: She's not gonna make it...

**HAKKAI**: As I will be telling the truth, Goku is correct. Shyazo will never make it. Since she is a chatterbox...

**AYA**: _(from room)_ Shyazo! Go for it!

**GAKKAI**: Come on Shyazo, just shut up and we'll win!

**SHYAZO:** _(on paper) _WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND NOT DISTRACT ME!

_(And hour later...)_

**R.N:** Aya's _finally_ out of the room...

**AYA**: Such a pity. I was just getting to know the guys in there too.

**R.N**: So that means one point to the Saiyuki Girls! Shyazo is still at it...

**SHYAZO**: _(on Paper)_ You see Sanzo! SHAME! I _can _do it! HAH!

**R.N:** So let's hear the last dare for the Saiyuki Girls from Sanzo...

**SANZO**: Tch. I dare you, Gakkai to... hold this... _gives Gakkai a sledgehammer_

**GAKKAI**: Uh... Riiiiight... Ooook... Do I get to hit you over the head with it!

**SANZO**: No! I want you to smash this... and this... _brings out an X-Box and a Playstation 2, both belonging to Gakkai. (Yes I know it is kinda modern for the Sanzo-ikkou...)_

**GAKKAI**: Wh...What?

**SANZO**: Are you deaf of something! I said I want you to smash your Box of X and the 2nd Playstation into smitherins...

**GAKKAI**: What... You know I love my X-Box and Playstation 2!

**SANZO**: And your point?

**GAKKAI**: My point is that I can't do it! Take it back!  
**R.N:** Unfortunately, you can't take back your dares!

**GAKKAI**: Huh? No fair... I-I...

**SANZO**: You- You what?

**GAKKAI**: I-I can't do it...

**AYA:** Come on Gakkai! You can do it!

**NURIKO**: Yeah! If you do that, Hakkai'll go out with you!

**HAKKAI**: Huh?

**NURIKO**: Imagine the X-Box to be Sanzo's head! And the Playstation to be Gojyo's!

**GOJYO, SANZO**: Hey!

**GAKKAI**: I-I can't! I CAN'T DO IT! _throws sledgehammer away, picks up X-Box and PS2 and runs off_ It's mine you hear! _MINE!_

**R.N:** Ooh, what passion for the two game consoles! Well, looks like it's down to Shyazo to win a point!

**SHYAZO**: _(before anyone could start speaking) (on paper)_ You shut your traps! I'm gonna win this but I need concentration!

**GOKU**: Like hell we'd let _you_ win! _starts distracting Shyazo _Nya! Shyazo can't do this! She talks too much to be quiet! Aha! Shame!  
**SHYAZO**: _(on paper)_ Oooh... just you wait till I can speak... I'm gonna kill you!

**GOKU**: _gulps_ Ahahahaha...

**R.N:** Well let's just take a break. When we get back, it is time for the men to be dared to tune in!

**(Dum Dum DUM!)**

**R.N:** Welcome back ladies and gents!

**GOKU**: Hey! I just realized something!

**R.N:** What?

**GOKU**: The square root of 9's not 1,934,627. It's 3!

**EVERYONE EXCEPT GOKU**: ...

**GOKU**: What? At least I figured it out...

**R.N**: Anyway... Shyazo's time's up...

**SHYAZO: **YES! Oh Gokuuuuuu...

**GOKU**: Ahahaha... RUN AWAY!

**SHYAZO**: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MONKEY! _chases Goku around studio_

**R.N:** _sigh _Well, who would like to go first then?

**GAKKAI**: ME!

**R.N:** Unfortunately, you have to dare the same person who dared you before...

**GOJYO**: What? Who made up that stupid rule?

**R.N:** The people above...

**EVERYONE:** _looks up_

**RANDOM LIGHTING GUY:** Uh... hi...

**R.N:** Well, unfortunately, the rules are the rules...

**GAKKAI**: Dammit! In that case, I'll just sit back and watch... Aya do it!

**AYA:** Huh? What? Me? No, I can't because Shyazo's busy chasing Goku. So Nuriko...

**NURIKO**: What? Must _I _do it? First at that?

**GAKKAI, AYA**: _Nods head_

**NURIKO**: Dammit! Fine, I dare Hakkai to uh...

**HAKKAI**: _(Now dressed as himself) _Please don't make it difficult for me...

**NURIKO:** ... I know! Everyone's gotta make this place dirty as and Hakkai has to clean up ALL the mess in an hour, _AND_ make tea for **_EVERYONE_** in the studio!

**HAKKAI**: That is not too difficult...

**NURIKO**: Wait! I'm not finished! You have to do it while wearing the...

**EVERYONE EXCEPT NURIKO:** _The_...?

**NURIKO**: The dress that you made Gakkai wear!

**HAKKAI**: ...

**GOJYO, GOKU**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _And Goku smacks into one of the cameras_

**SANZO**: Wtf?

**R.N:** Okay then! Interesting dare... now to start on messing up this studio! Let's take this time to mess the studio up! We'll be right back!

_(Five minutes later)_

**R.N:** Welcome back! Phew! Look at this studio! A pig-sty!

_(The whole studio is messy, with a lot of rubbish everywhere, there're even some green slime on the seats)_

**HAKKAI**: _in the pink dress _Ahahahaha, is this necessary?

**NURIKO**: Yes! Especially after what you did to me. You know I have a fear of slimy creatures! _shudders_

**HAKKAI**: _sigh_ I guess... Well, time to work! I have only an hour and this place is not going to clean itself up now is it? _leaves to clean_

**NURIKO**: Don't forget! You gotta make tea for _**everyone** _here!

**R.N:** Well, now that that's done, who's next?

**AYA**: I'll go then. Oh Gokuuuuu...

**GOKU**: _gulp _Yeah?

**AYA**: Your dare is to... be tied to that pole...

**GOKU**: Uh... ok... _gets tied to the pole_

**AYA**: And you have to resist these...

**GOKU**: _stares as a large buffet of food is placed right in front of him_ Omg! Fooooooood! Gimme gimme gimme gimme!

**AYA**: No you can't!

**GOKU**: But why a horrible dare like this? I gave you an easy one!

**AYA**: But you were hoping before that it would be difficult for me...

**GOKU**: True...

**GOJYO**: I wager $5 that Goku can't last for more than 5 minutes...

**SANZO**: Make it 20 and I'm in...

**SHYAZO**: You're betting that he'll lose?

**GOJYO**: Hey, at least we've got Hakkai...

**GOKU**: What! You don't think I can do it? I'll prove it to you! I can do it!

**R.N:** Well then, let's start the time and we'll see! _(to Sanzo and Gojyo) _I'll wager $50 that he doesn't make it through the hour...

**NURIKO**: Hm... I feel sorry for Goku...

**SHYAZO**: Yeah, no one on _his _side seems to believe he'll do it...

**GAKKAI**: Stupid conscience!

**NURIKO**: Good luck Goku!

**GOKU**: Nuriko?

**NURIKO**: It's only coz I feel sorry for you!

**GOKU**: ...

**R.N:** Well, let's see how Hakkai's doing...

_(Hakkai's finished cleaning the studio and now he's making tea for 200 guests, 50 staff members and 7 contestants)_

**HAKKAI**: Not long to go... 1/2 an hour to go...

**R.N:** Ok then... he seems to be in order... Who's next?

**SHYAZO**: ME! _smirks at Gojyo_

**GOJYO**: Oh shit...

**SHYAZO**: Oh don't worry, it won't be horrible... I want you to be trapped in a room, for an hour... But the room is full of... _points to a room full of..._

**GOJYO**: Hell yeah! Women! Finally! _runs into room_

**GAKKAI**: Are you crazy, Shyazo? That's an easy one for _him_!

**SHYAZO**: Oh but I didn't even finish my sentence but anyway...

**GOJYO**: _goes up to the closest lady_ Hey, how's about you and me...

**LADY**: _turns around, making Gojyo yell_

**GOJYO**: HOLY SHIT! You're a- Guy?

**MAN:**Well what'd you expect? _Flicks hair _**(Note: I am not offending any cross-dressers just so you know, so I'm sorry if I had offended those who are cross-dressers!)**

**SHYAZO**: That's right; Gojyo has to be trapped in a room full of gay men for an hour!

**GOJYO**: I can do it! You'll see!

**SHYAZO**: Oh I'm watching right now!

**GOJYO**: Damn you, you...

**GUY:** So hot stuff...

**GOJYO**: _gulps_

**R.N:** Ahahaha well that should be interesting!

**HAKKAI**: Five more minutes! Must be quick! Last person... _Gives to Sanzo_

**GOKU**: Must-resist-temptation! _drinks tea_

**HAKKAI**: I am done!

**R.N:** Hmm? That was quick! Well done! You're sure you're done?  
**HAKKAI**: Yes.

**R.N:** Well unfortunately, you don't receive the point.

**SANZO-IKKOU**: WHAT!

**HAKKAI**: But I cleaned the whole place, in the dress and gave tea to everyone...

**R.N:** Correction. _Nearly _everyone but you left out one person...

**HAKKAI**??? One person? _turns to audience_ Raise your hand if you did not receive a cup of tea.

**AUDIENCE:** _No one raises a hand_

**HAKKAI**: _turns back to R.N_ Who is it then?

**R.N:** Nuriko, if you would...

**NURIKO:** Hakkai, the person you forgot, is... _you!_

**HAKKAI**: What?

**R.N:** Nuriko did say that you have to give tea to _everyone in the studio_. You are in the studio so you are counted too.

**HAKKAI**: Oh, trick one... Well done Nuriko.

**SANZO**: Tch. You should've seen that coming Hakkai...

**GOKU**: So-close-yet-so-far...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha gomenasai...

**R.N:** Well, that means that the Sanzo-ikkou have no points for now... Only five more minutes for Goku...

**SANZO**: _THOUGHTS: Much as I hate to admit it, the Monkey's actually doing good..._

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha well done Goku...

**SANZO**: Why're you still in that dress?  
**HAKKAI**: _shrugs_

**R.N:** Hang on! We forgot the last contestants!

**SANZO**: Dammit...

**GAKKAI**: That's right! I forgot! Ok Sanzo, I want you to uh... get locked in a room!

**EVERYONE:** Huh?

**SANZO**: Tch. Fine. Just to get it over and done with...

**GAKKAI**: While the theme song _"My Little Pony" _is playing!

**SANZO**: WHAT!

**SHYAZO**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHAME! Camryn will loooooove to hear it!

**SANZO**: Tch. Fine... _goes into a room and as soon as the door shuts, the music is blarred on;_

_MY LITTLE PONY:_

_"My little pony (x2)_

_What will todays adventure be?_

_My little pony (x2)_

_Will there be stars and sights to see?_

_Whever you wander_

_Heather and yonder_

_Letting your heart be your guide_

_My little pony (x2)_

_I'll be there..._

_Right by your side." (and it KEEPS on repeating...)_

**SANZO**: Wtf? Oh shit...

**GOKU**: Come on Sanzo! You can do it!

**R.N:** And time's up for Goku! You're free now.

**GOKU**: Yay! Food!

**R.N:** One point to the Sanzo-ikkou and... ok let's just let him eat in peace then... Not long now until Gojyo comes out...

**GOJYO**: Get me outta here!

**GOKU**: _(through mouthfuls) _Ha-ha! Shame-ero-kappa!

**R.N:** And Sanzo's trapped in that children heaven...

**SANZO**: Tch. Stupid song... _trying his best to not hum along to music_

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha...

**GOKU**: Uh... Hakkai, aren't you gonna change?

**HAKKAI**: _looks down and realizes that he's STILL wearing the dress_ Ahahahahaha oops. Must've slipped my mind! _leaves to get changed_

**NURIKO:** Well, that was sure interesting...

**SHYAZO**: Shame Sanzo...

**AYA: **Well done, Gakkai.

**GAKKAI**: Thanks! I know!

**R.N:** Gojyo's time's up and... oh...

**GOJYO**: _(in fetal position)_ He touched me... He touched me...

**R.N:** Uh...? Well he made it so another point to the Sanzo-ikkou! Now, the rest lies in Sanzo...

**SANZO**: Tch. Whatever.

**GOKU:** Yo Gojyo? You okay?  
**GOJYO**: He touched me... He harrased me...

**EVERYONE ELSE:** ?

**AYA:** Oh my god! Shyazo just gave him a new phobia!  
**SHYAZO: **I did? Oh yay... I mean... poor you...

**GOJYO**: _mutters_

**R.N:** Will Sanzo make it? Let's find out!

_(An hour later)_

**R.N:** Congratulations! The Sanzo-ikkou have won Round 2!

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** No fair...

**GOKU**: Yay! Sanzo won!

**GOJYO**: _recovered from phobia_ We're gonna win this...

**HAKKAI**: Too bad I was too careless...

**SANZO**: _(under breath)_ "My lil pony, my lil pony, What would today's..."

**R.N:** Well that's all the time we have...

**SHYAZO**: More than enough...

**R.N:** So we'll meet you in Round 3!

**(The picture is called "gruppo78")**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DARE YOU! Part 3**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

**R.N:** Welcome back to Round 3!

**SANZO:** I had Fairy Bread yesterday...  
**EVERYONE:** (_stares blankly at Sanzo)_

**SANZO**: What? He wanted me to say something random... (_points to Random Narrator)_

**R.N: **True, true. Well today the rules have changed yet again and hopefully it will stay that way...

**SHYAZO**: _Hopefully_...

**R.N:** Well anyway, there is no time limit...

**CONTESTANTS:** Yay!

**R.N:** As it now depends on the darer themselves...

**CONTESTANTS:** Dammit...

**R.N:** Well then, let's get on with the show! Now I want everyone to write down a number between 1-10 please.

**GOJYO**: What's it for?

**R.N:** To see which team goes first...

**CONTESTANTS:** ?  
**GOKU**: An odd way to chose...

**R.N:** Just write it down already!

_(After about 30 seconds...)_

**R.N:** Now tell us your numbers!

**SANZO**: 5

**GOKU**: 9

**HAKKAI:** 4

**GOJYO**: Ditto

**SHYAZO:** 2

**NURIKO:** 8

**GAKKAI**: 10

**AYA**: 10 as well...

**R.N:** Well that means the Saiyuki Girls get to go first!

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** Yay! _Finally_!

**SANZO-IKKOU:** What?

**SANZO:** How the hell's that possible?

**R.N:** Well you see here Sanzo; odd numbers represent you guys and even numbers represent the girls. And since there were only 2 odd number and _6_ even numbers...

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** We win! Shame!

**SANZO**: Tch... I bet you that you rigged it...

**R.N:** No I didn't! Now on with the show! Oh yes, another rule; you cannot dare the same people you dared in the last games.

**GAKKAI**: What? Means it's either Gojyo or Goku?

**R.N:** Yes...

**CONTESTANTS:** Dammit...

**R.N:** Well anyway... On with the show!

**NURIKO**: I'll go first then! I dare Gojyo to...uh...

**GOJYO**: Why'm I first?  
**NURIKO**: Because I said so! Anyway... I dare you to shave your head...

**GOJYO**: WHAT!  
**GOKU:** AHAHAHAHAHA! SHAME!  
**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha poor Gojyo...

**SANZO**: Tch. I bet he'll look better than he is now...

**GOJYO**: Why you...

**R.N:** Well Gojyo? Will you accept this dare?

**GOJYO**: I... I...

**R.N:** Well?

**GOJYO**: I... I...

**SANZO**: Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out?

**GOJYO**: NO! I mean... I...

**SHYAZO:** Hurry up Gojyo! We ain't got all day you know!

**GOKU:** Gojyo's gonna loose us a point! You useless aka niwatori!

**GOJYO**: Oh so it's a chicken now? Dammit I'll-

**NURIKO**: Well Gojyo?

**GOJYO:** ... I... I... I can't do it...

**R.N:** Oh what a shame... Well too bad, you loose a point!

**NURIKO**: Shame!

**GOJYO**: I'll get you for this...

**AYA:** You're mean Nuriko. Destroy his beautiful hair? No way!

**NURIKO**: I had a feeling he wouldn't do it anyway...

**R.N:** Well let's get on to the next dare which will be...

**AYA:** Me. I think I'll dare... Sanzo...

**SANZO**: What? Why _me_?

**AYA:** Because it's either you or Hakkai, and I have one for you right now...

**SANZO**: Tch.

**R.N:** Well, what is it Aya?

**AYA**: I dare Sanzo to be annoyed by...

**SANZO**: (THOUGHTS: Not Shyazo... Anyone _but _Shy...)

**AYA:** Our one and only, Shyazo!

**SHYAZO**: What? Yay!  
**SANZO**: Dammit...

**NURIKO**: But why Shyazo?

**GAKKAI**: That's a really stupid question, Nuriko... Even _I _know that...

**NURIKO**: Yeah and _you're _stupid...

**GAKKAI**: Shut up...

**GOJYO**: Although Nuriko does have a point...

**GAKKAI**: You shut up, you stupid kappa!

**GOKU:** Ha ha... everyone's against Gakkai!  
**GAKKAI**: If you don't want a knuckle-sandwhich for lunch, you'd better shut up!  
**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha...

**AYA:** Oh yes, and it has to be for a whole hour and he can't protest to whatever she does to him...

**SANZO**: Tch. I'll get back at you...

**NURIKO**: Be careful Aya! So far, no one managed to do Sanzo's dares...

**AYA**: Ahahaha well...

**SANZO**: Too late. I've thought up a dare for you...

**AYA**: Oops...

**R.N:** Well, let the dare begin!

**SHYAZO**: Hey Sanzo, are you gay?  
**SANZO**: What no!

**SHYAZO**: Are you a woman in disguise?

**SANZO**: No!

**SHYAZO**: Are you in love with Gojyo?

**SANZO**: WHAT? NO!

**GOJYO**: Wtf?

**SHYAZO:** Do you have wet dreams?

**SANZO**: No!

**SHYAZO**: Do you pick your nose when no one's looking?  
**SANZO**: No.

**SHYAZO**: Do you sniff women's underwear?

**SANZO**: NO!

**SHYAZO**: Oh, coz we all know _Gojyo _does...

**GOJYO**: Wtf? Why're you picking on me?

**SHYAZO**: Sorry... So Sanzo, are you straight?  
**SANZO**: No... I mean YES!  
**R.N:** cough Anyway on with the dares...

**GAKKAI**: I'll go next then, since Shyazo's busy...

**GOKU**: Oh crap, I think I know who she'll chose...

**GAKKAI**: Goku!

**GOKU**: You see...

**GOJYO**: It's kinda obvious you know. Especially when _I'm_ already taken...

**NURIKO**: cough cough

**AYA:** What does that mean Nuriko?

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha... You mean "I _was _already taken" Gojyo?

**GOJYO**: Yeah whatever...

**GAKKAI**: Oi! I'm daring Goku to eat...

**GOKU**: Eat? Oh that'll be easy then!

**GAKKAI**: I wasn't finished...

**R.N:** What is with you people and not finishing your sentences?

**GAKKAI**: Maybe it's because you people are so busy interrupting the speaker that the speaker can't finish their sentence! Whoa... my brain hurts...

**AYA:** ANYWAY...

**GAKKAI**: Oh yeah, Goku's gotta eat a tarantula! A _very _poisonous one!

**GOKU**: What? Are you crazy?  
**SANZO**: _ignoring Shyazo's annoying rants_ Do it monkey...

**GOKU**: But... what if I die?  
**GOJYO**: Hakkai'll bring you back to life...

**HAKKAI**: Unfortunately, I cannot...

**GOKU:** _gulp _I forfeit...

**R.N:** Easy win for the girls as Goku just gave willingly...

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** Yeah! Shame!

**R.N:** Now it's down to Shyazo...

**SANZO**: Does it mean she'll stop annoying me?

**R.N:** Yeah, your time's up anyway... So one point to the Sanzo-ikkou!

**SHYAZO**: Aww man... Fine... I gotta dare Hakkai? But he's too nice!

**HAKKAI**: Thank you for the uh... compliment there Shyazo...

**SHYAZO**: But a dare's a dare and I dare you Hakkai to get into a bear outfit and run around yelling, "The bear's on me! It's after me! HEEEELP!" whilst throwing bananas at people!

**HAKKAI**: Bananas? And where do you presume I get the bear costume?

**R.N:** Are you forgetting Hakkai that this is a studio and therefore there will be costumes?

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha...

**SHYAZO**: Or better yet... _takes out a bear costume from her sleeve_ Here you go!

**HAKKAI**: T-Thank you... _leaves to get change_

**R.N:** Will Hakkai be able to do it?

**GOKU:** That's just scary... First he had to be like Sanzo and now he's like a maniac? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?

**SHYAZO**: It's not that bad...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha... oh but it is...

**EVERYONE**: _stares at Hakkai blankly_

**HAKKAI**: Please do not stare at me like that...

**R.N:** Well how long does he have to do this Shyazo?

**SHYAZO**: Oh... 15 minutes...

**EVERYONE:** Huh? Only 15 minutes?  
**SHYAZO**: What? Come on, it's _Hakkai _for goodness sake...

**GOJYO**: Hakkai you lucky bastard.

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahaha... Well, better get started... _starts running around in the outfit, which looks very odd_ The bear's on me! It's after me! HEEEEELP! _throws bananas at random audience_

**AYA:** That _is _scary...

**NURIKO**: Luckily it's only for 15 minutes aye Gakkai?

**GAKKAI**: _busy staring at Hakkai's ass, which is very noticable now_ Oh yeah whatever...

**R.N:** Well let's take a 15 minute break and when we get back, it's the Sanzo-ikkou's turn to inflict some pain on the Saiyuki Girls!

_**(This ad is brought to you by "I'm Bingo and I'm a Monkey" Productions: **_

**_Are you tired of that normal school life? Do you wish that everyday was a school-less day? Well keep wishing coz we're not here to grant your wishes! Oh no... "I'm Bingo and I'm a Monkey" is proud to present the "Encourage-nator 5107"! It doesn't do your homework, it doesn't stand up for bullies for you, it doesn't even clean your room for you! Nope, the Encourage-nator 5107 is designed specifically to well... _Encourage!_ Believe it or not, this miracle worker does work! Here are some words from some very happy and satisfied customers..._**

**PERSON 1**: I bought the Encourage-nator 5107 and at first I felt really stink coz all it did was Encourage but then when I was in this race, no one encouraged me to keep going, no one, except for the Encourage-nator 5107. It has changed my life ever since! Thank you Encourage-nator 5107!

_**Well there you have it. One satisfied customer! And to think this will be yours for 10 easy payments of $29.95! Don't hesitate! Pick up that phone and call now and if you call in the first 10 minutes, we'll even throw in the "Insult-u-lator 3960" for free! That's right! The "Insult-u-lator 3960 does the opposite of the Encourage-nator 5107! Instead of Encouraging, this baby Insults! So get these two right now for 10 easy payments of $29.95!)**_

**R.N:** Welcome back to "I Dare You" folks!

**SHYAZO**: What kinda ad is that?

**GOJYO**: Yeah! The _"Encourage-nator 5107"_?

**SANZO**: That's fucked up...

**NURIKO**: You said it.

**R.N:** Hey, I didn't do that... Well anyway, Hakkai has finished his dare so one point to the Sanzo-ikkou which makes the total score of 2! Now it's time to swap around!

**SANZO-IKKOU:** Yes...

**SAIYUKI GIRLS**: No...

**R.N:** Who would like to go first?

**SANZO**: Me

**GOKU**: Oh what? But I wanted...

**SANZO**: _death glares Goku_

**GOKU**: Ahahahaha on second thought, maybe you should go first...

**R.N:** Well Sanzo?

**SANZO**: I dare Aya to get into a bathtub full of snakes...

**AYA:** No! No! Eww! No! I hate snakes!

**R.N:** So... it's a no?

**AYA**: I forfeit! I'm sorry guys... But I don't like snakes!

**R.N:** Well too bad you don't gain a point...

**GOJYO**: Whoa, that was quick...

**GOKU**: Yeah... Man Sanzo's good!

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahaha...

**SANZO**: Tch

**AYA:** I'm sorry...

**NURIKO**: It's ok...

**GAKKAI**: We're not gonna lose!

**SHYAZO**: Yeah! We're gonna win!

**R.N:** Oh some great determination from the girls! Will they be able to keep their word and win or will the boys be cold and mean and make them lose? Keep watching then!

**GOJYO**: I'll go next then!

**NURIKO**: Uh-oh...

**GOJYO**: I want Nuriko to be friends with Alicia...

**NURIKO:** What? _THE _Alicia?

**GOJYO**: The one and only... You gotta do everything she says...

**NURIKO**: Aw man!

**SHYAZO**: Hah shame Nuriko!  
**NURIKO**: You shut up...

**AYA:** Go for it Nuriko!

**GAKKAI**: Just be friends with Alicia and then after who knows how long, kick her! AHAHAHAHA!

**NURIKO**: -.-; Oh man... Fine...

**GOJYO**: For only 30 minutes.

**NURIKO:** It may be 30 minutes but it's a whole eternity of hell for me with...

**ALICIA:** Hi Nuriko!

**NURIKO**: Miss Prissy Princess...

**ALICIA:** So, I like heard that like you're like gonna be like my servant or something. That's like so like totally like awesome!

**GOKU**: I counted 7 "like"s in that sentence...

**ALICIA:** Like hi Goku!

**GOKU**: AHHH! _hides behind Sanzo, who smacks him with his Harisen_

**NURIKO:** _(in a forced tone)_ So, what'd you want me to do first ALICIA?

**ALICIA:** Hm? Oh like, I like want you to like clean out my wardrobe and like paint my nails and like brush my hair and like...

**NURIKO**: And the list goes on...

**ALICIA:** Oh like you know what? Here's like my list... _hands Nuriko a LONG list of jobs_

**NURIKO:** That's just great... I mean thank you Alicia! I'll put my heart into everything I do! _leaves with Alicia_

**R.N:** Well while they do that...

**AYA:** Poor Nuriko...

**GAKKAI:** Yeah, we all know how much she hates Alicia...

**SHYAZO**: Gojyo you sad-ass!

**GOJYO**: What? No one said anything about not doing that...

**HAKKAI**: He does have a point there...

**GOKU**: Shame!

**SANZO:** ...

**R.N:** So, who's up next?

**HAKKAI**: I will go next...

**GOKU**: Aww man! _pouts_

**HAKKAI**: I dare Shyazo to be locked in a room full of kittens...

**SHYAZO**: Lemme guess, I'm not allowed to touch them?

**HAKKAI**: Yes...

**SHYAZO**: AHHHH! No fair!

**HAKKAI**: Life is not fair, Shyazo...

**R.N:** Well let's get it started shall we? Come Shyazo...

**SHYAZO**: _goes into a room_

**R.N**: Bring in the kittens!

**SHYAZO**: _tries not to scream with excitement as adorable kittens are brought into the room_ Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Hakkai! You're mean! I gave you an easy one!

**HAKKAI**: _shrugs_

**SANZO**: Serves you right Shyazo for asking me those stupid questions...

**SHYAZO**: Shut up Sanzo!  
**R.N:** Well let's continue the show!

**GAKKAI**: Please say not something horrible...

**GOKU**: Finally! My turn! I dare Gakkai to put her hand into _this_! _holds a large jar filled with earwigs_

**GAKKAI**: _squirms_ Oh shit...

**AYA**: Come on Gakkai, you can do it!

**NURIKO**: Yeah... At least that's better than this... _carrying a large amount of shopping bags_

**ALICIA**: Like hurry up Nuriko...

**NURIKO**: _(softly)_ Why don't you help me you freakin' bitc...

**ALICIA:** What'd you say?

**NURIKO**: Oh nothing!

**GAKKAI**: I guess she's right... Geez fine... _puts hand into jar_Yuck yuck yuck yuck...

**GOKU**: For 30 minutes!

**GAKKAI**: Damn you...

**GOKU:** HARA HETTA! Sanzo, I'm hungry...

**SANZO**: Wtf? Go get something outta the bin then!

**GOKU**: _goes over to the bin and looks down_ There's nothing in there but a half-eaten 5-day-old sandwhich!

**SANZO:** ...

**AYA**: How do you know how long it is?

**GOKU**: I dunno...

**GOJYO:** O-k...

**R.N:** Anyway...

**SHYAZO:** _(in the room)_ Must-keep-hold...

**R.N:** We'll just take a break and when we get back, the result for round 3 will be in my hands!

**(Dum Dum DUM!)**

**R.N:** Welcome back! I have the results... Wait a second, what happened to Alicia, Nuriko?

**NURIKO:** Oh I don't know...

**ALICIA:** _locked in a cupboard_ Nuriko! Like, get me outta here! You're like, gonna so be fired if you don't...

**R.N:** Anyway, Shyazo, Nuriko and Gakkai had managed to complete their dares which makes the Saiyuki Girls' total score of 3 whilst the Sanzo-ikkou only have 2.

**SHYAZO**: So shame! We win! HAH!

**SANZO-IKKOU:** _mumble mumble_

**R.N:** Tune in to Round 4 next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DARE YOU! Part 4**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

**R.N:** Welcome back to Round 4!

**HAKKAI**: I find the moon amusing...

**CONTESTANTS:** What?

**HAKKAI**: .

**R.N:** Oook... Anyway, the last round until the final vote is tallied!

**CONTESTANTS:** What?

**R.N:** You'll see next round... Let's just get right into it then! The rules have changed _again_. This time, the contestants don't dare each other...

**CONTESTANS:** WHAT!  
**GOKU:** Aw man!

**GAKKAI**: Ah well, as long as _we beat you!_

**R.N:** But we take dares from readers now!

**SANZO**: That means it'll be worse...

**AYA:** Oh my...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahaha...

**GOJYO**: Man we're screwed...

**NURIKO:** Please don't be heartless viewers!

**SHYAZO**: _praying_

**R.N:** Don't worry... It's not _that _bad... The first one goes to... Goku...

**GOKU**: _ME? _But I don't wanna go first!

**NURIKO**: I thought you've always wanted to go first...

**GOKU**: Not anymore!

**R.N:** It's not that horrible... This dare is from someone called "Anonymous". She wants Goku to be strapped to a torture table, topless and you will be tickled.

**GOKU**: Tickled?

**R.N:** That is right. And Alicia will do the honours of tickling him...

**NURIKO/GOKU:** NO!  
**NURIKO:** Where the hell did she come from anyway?

**R.N:** We invited her back here...

**NURIKO/GOKU**: Why?

**SHYAZO**: Oh you two, grow up!

**R.N:** Because "Anonymous" wants her to...

**CONTESTANTS:** ...

**R.N:** I said...

**GOKU**: We heard you...

**NURIKO:** We just wanna know why _she _has to do it...

**GOKU**: Yeah!

**R.N:** Don't ask me me... I don't decided who comes on or not. If I do, the Teletubbies will be first on the list...

**HAKKAI**: Teletubbies?

**R.N:** Uh... forget what I said! Ahahahaha!

**AYA:** Ooook...

**ALICIA:** So like, what do I like, do?

**NURIKO:** _(mumbles)_ You like, go away...

**R.N:** Before that, Goku, would you accept this dare?

**GOKU**: Uh... How long is it?

**R.N:** Well it says from _Anonymous _that it should be for... a whole hour.

**GOKU**: You mean I'll be tickled for a _whole _hour?

**R.N:** Yup.

**SANZO**: Tch. Hurry up and do the stupid dare already you stupid monkey.

**GOKU**: Shut up! Fine... _lies down on the toture table that appeared out of nowhere, topless and hands strapped_

**ALICIA/NURIKO:** _stares at Goku_

**R.N:** Ahem!

**ALICIA:** Oh yeah! _takes out a feather and starts tickling Goku_

**GOKU:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! THE TICKLING! STOP!

**SHYAZO:** Shame! He's not gonna make it...

**GOKU**: Wanna-aha!-bet? AHAHAHAHAHA!

**R.N:** Well anyway, let's just continue with the dare... This is from someone named Joyee and she wants to dare Sanzo to...

**SANZO**: What? Me?

**R.N:** Well do you see any other Sanzo around here?

**SANZO**: ...

**SHYAZO**: Shame!

**R.N:** Anyway, as I was saying, she wants Sanzo to kiss Nuriko...

**NURIKO/GOKU/SHYAZO/SANZO:** _WHAT_?

**R.N:** And Gakkai, Aya and... me...

**SANZO**: WHAT! Oh _HELL_ no!

**SHYAZO**: Hey, how come I'm not included?

**GOJYO**: Reject...

**SHYAZO**: _turns to Gojyo_ Shut up! Unless you want me to put a spell on you...

**GOJYO**: Whatever...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahaha...

**SANZO**: Hang on... didn't you say before that there would be no dodgy stuff _between _contestants?

**R.N:** Why yes. Yes, I did...

**SANZO**: So in your face Joyee! I ain't doing that fuckin' dare...

**R.N:** But since this is not dodgy, it is an exception.

**SANZO**: How the fuck can it not be dodgy?

**R.N:** Dodgy is what I would say a Gojyo thing...

**GOJYO**: Hell yeah...

**SANZO**: ... Fine... _goes up to Nuriko_

**NURIKO:** ... Uh ...

**SANZO**: _looks around nervoulsy before kissing her on the cheek_

**NURIKO:** Oh was _that _all? Whew...

**SHYAZO**: _frowns slightly_

**R.N:** Anyway, continuing with the dares... While Sanzo finds Gakkai...

**SANZO**: Where the hell is she?

**GOJYO**: What? You mean she ran away from a peck on the cheek? Man she's useless...

**GOKU:** _AHAHAHAHAHA!_ Maybe she _AHAHAHAHAHA_ she's hiding in the _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ CLOSET _AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**SHYAZO**: I doubt it...

**SANZO**: _goes up to closet_ Gakkai? Gakkai are you in there?

**GAKKAI**: ... No!

**SANZO**? OPEN UP!

**R.N:** Well anyway, while Sanzo tries to get Gakkai out of the closet, let's go on with the show! This next one is from Ashleigh and she wants Gojyo to... _snickers_ Man, this is gonna be gooooooood...

**GOJYO**: What? What's gonna be good?

**SHYAZO**: Maybe she wants you to make out with her... As if...

**GOJYO**: Oh _that _I don't mind but it's the way _he _said it that made me a lil bit unsure...

**R.N:** Well of course, if you manage to do this, you'll not only receive points but also uh... ahahahaha yeah... I think I'll just call the ambulance just in case you accept it...

**GOJYO**: WHAT!

**R.N:** Ok she wants you to be shot in the ass by an arrow... Will you accept this dare?

**GOJYO/AYA:** NO!

**NURIKO:** ? What're _you _saying no for, Aya?

**AYA:** I don't want a hole on his ass!

**GOJYO**: Neither do I!

**R.N:** Well is that a no?

**GOJYO**: ... Yeah, that's a no...

**SANZO**: Tch, stupid ero kappa... OPEN UP!

**GAKKAI**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**R.N:** Oh well, oh yes, Goku's time's up...

**GOKU**: YAY! _puts shirt back on and lies down on floor_

**HAKKAI**: Uh Goku, what are you doing?

**GOKU**: Too-much-laughing... Must-rest...

**R.N:** Uh-huh... Anyway, this last one goes to Hakkai, kinda obvious. This is from Gary Smith and he wants you to... _strip_...

**HAKKAI**: Excuse me!

**GAKKAI**: WHAT? _bursts out of closet, causing the doors to knock Sanzo over and runs over to R.N_ What did you say!

**SANZO**: _gets up and kisses her_ There! I'm done!

**GAKKAI**: ...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahahahahahaha

**SHYAZO**: I swear if I ever get my hands on the person who dared him to do that, I will...

**R.N:** Well anyway, Hakkai will you do it or not?

**HAKKAI**: Uh... Well...

**NURIKO**: You're _considering _it Hakkai?

**GAKKAI**: Hey! Don't take my line! You're _considering _it Hakkai?

**HAKKAI**: I think I shall stand down...

**GOKU**: Man! We're gonna loose like this!

**R.N:** Well that's that for the first half! Let's take a break and next up would be dares for the Saiyuki Girls!

**(La La La La La La La "I DARE YOU!" La La La La La)**

**R.N:** Welcome back! Ok this first dare is to Aya from... another anonymous! Geez, what's up with these anonymous letters? Anyway, actually, for this dare, we should wait for later...

**CONTESTANTS:** Why?

**R.N:** Oh you'll see...

**CONTESTANTS:** ...

**AYA:** Ok I'm officially freaked...

**R.N:** ANYWAY, let's move on then! This next one is for Gakkai from someone nicknamed "The Grim Reaper". They, as I do not know their gender, wants you to run around the studio yelling "SANZO'S RAPING ME!" Over and over again for 1/2 an hour...

**GAKKAI:** What! I'll die of exhaustion!

**SANZO**: Why _me?_

**SHYAZO**: Haha!

**GAKKAI**: Well, better get started... _starts running and yelling _AHHHHH! OMG! SANZO'S RAPING ME!

**GOKU**: Huh? But Sanzo's just standing right there...

**R.N:** That's the whole point...

**GOKU:** ?

**R.N**: Well anyway, let's go to Shyazo... This is from someone named James. He wants you to jump into a mud pool from 20 feet in the air.

**SHYAZO**: What? Oh hell no! Eww!

**GOJYO**: Such a quick forfeit!

**SHYAZO**: Oh shut up you!

**NURIKO:** You stink Shyazo...

**SHYAZO**: Shut up! Why don't you try jumping into a mud pool 20 feet high!

**NURIKO:** But that ain't my dare...

**SHYAZO**: Oh if _only _I have my Kijutsu book here... You're so dead Nuriko...

**NURIKO:** Ahahahahahaha...

**R.N:** Alright then, oh yes, what's the time?

**HAKKAI:** It is now 10 pm

**GOKU:** How come this show's screened so late?

**R.N:** Because we don't enough money to pay for an afternoon or evening one...

**CONTESTANTS:** Budget...

**R.N:** Well anyway, before we move onto Nuriko, let's go back to Aya!

**AYA:** _gulp _

**R.N:** This person, who actually has a name here but doesn't want me to say their name dares you to be... before that, maybe you should all come with me.

_(Everyone goes to a pet cemetery studio and go over to a freshly dug grave)_

**R.N:** This person wants you to lie in a coffin and you are to be put in there and you will be buried for 1/2 an hour

**AYA:** _B-Buried?_ As in, covered with very little air?

**R.N:** Yup!

**SHYAZO**: Oh man...

**NURIKO:** She's not gonna do it...

**HAKKAI**: And why not?

**AYA:** I can't! I'm claustrophobic!

**R.N:** Well, well that's a shame but alright. The Saiyuki Girls do not gain a point! Now it's down to Gakkai and Nuriko! Oh yes, Nuriko!

**NURIKO:** Y-Yeah?

**R.N:** Do I hear fear in your voice?

**NURIKO:** No! Who says I'm afraid! Bring it on!

**R.N:** Uh ok... This is from someone named Sun Goji and he wants you to go flirt with Alicia...

**NURIKO:** WHAT!

**GOKU:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAME!

**NURIKO:** Shut up! Just... flirting right? No biggie...

**SHYAZO**: Whoever sent that is seriously messed up in the head...

**NURIKO:** I'll say!

**HAKKAI:** _looks at Goku_

**GOKU:** What?

**HAKKAI:** Oh nothing... _THOUGHTS: Hmm, is HE the one who sent that letter? The name of the darer seems so similar to Goku's... Oh well, if he did, well done..._

**R.N:** So Nuriko? Will you or will you not accept the dare?

**NURIKO:** Yes! There's no way I'm gonna forfeit just because of a weird dare!

**R.N:** Ok ok...

**NURIKO:** Well?

**R.N:** Well what?

**NURIKO:** What's the time limit?

**R.N:** The thing is there's no time limit...

**NURIKO:** Oh so I say something nice to her and I get a point straight away?

**R.N:** Pretty much...

**SAIYUKI GIRLS:** Yes!  
**SANZO-IKKOU:** ...

**GOKU:** Dammit! I forgot that!

**GOJYO:** What'd you say?

**GOKU**: NOTHING!

**GOJYO**? Weird monkey...

**GOKU**: NOT A MONKEY!

**R.N:** Oh yeah, Gakkai's time's up...

**GAKKAI**: Whew-finally-I'm-puffed-out... _sits down_

**R.N:** One point to the Saiyuki Girls! Just like that!

**SHYAZO**: Hey, where's Nuriko?

**EVERYONE:** _looks around_

**ALICIA:** Get away from me you lesbian freak! Ewww!

**NURIKO:** I did it...

**R.N:** Oh ok... Another point to the Saiyuki Girls! So it makes this round a tie!

**SANZO**: Wtf happened?

**NURIKO:** Ahahahaha I told her that she was very pretty and I asked her out and she freaked out...

**SHYAZO**: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**AYA:** Serves her right...

**GAKKAI**: o.O?

**HAKKAI**: Is she that horrible?

**NURIKO:** Yes! Oh yeah... Gokuuuuuuu...

**GOKU**: _gulp _Y-Yeah?

**NURIKO:** You wrote the letter didn't you?

**GOKU**: Y-Yes... Don't hurt me!

**NURIKO:** _hugs Goku _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**GOKU:** ... Uh... You're welcome?

**GOJYO:** Wtf?

**NURIKO:** Because of what I said to her, she's not gonna annoy me anymore! Yay!

**R.N:** Well there you have it folks! Round 4 completed with a tie! Take a good look at your contestants for the next round, the rules will change AGAIN!

**CONTESTANTS:** Again?

**R.N:** So tune in next time for Round 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DARE YOU! Part 5**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

**R.N:** Welcome back viewers!

**GOJYO:** Confuscious says; Eat women but don't get eaten...

**SANZO:** That's not what Confuscious said...

**GOJYO:** Oh shut up!

**R.N:** But anyways, only four remain in the competition! Sanzo!

**SANZO**: Tch.

**R.N:** Nuriko!

**NURIKO:** Yay!

**R.N:** Gakkai!

**GAKKAI:** Hell yeah!

**R.N:** And... Gojyo...

**GOJYO:** Oh yeah, go me!

**NURIKO:** Wait, how did _YOU_ get into the semifinals?

**GOJYO:** That's for me to know and for you to find out...

**SANZO**: You flirted with the female producer?

**GOJYO:** Dammit! Yes...

**R.N:** But anyway... Those that were eliminated are now part of the audience...

**GOKU:** Aww! But I wanted to get into the semifinals!

**HAKKAI:** Good luck you four!

**AYA:** Go Gojyo!

**SHYAZO**: YOU SUCK, SANZO! GO SUCK ON A TWIG!  
**SANZO**: Wtf?

**R.N:** Oh yes, before I forget...

**NURIKO:** Which you _ALWAYS _do...

**R.N:** _ignores Nuriko _As I was saying; each contestant has to perform two dares in this round... One from fans... and one from each other!

**CONTESTANTS:** _WHAT!_

**R.N:** I said...

**SANZO:** We know what you said!

**GAKKAI:** Man, we're screwed! _TWO _dares!

**R.N:** Yup.

**NURIKO:** Is it individual points now?

**R.N:** Yup.

**GOJYO:** So it's not a group one?

**R.N:**Yup.

**SANZO**: Can you _STOP_ saying that word!

**R.N:** Yup... I mean yes... So anyway, remember the first few round when you dared each other?

**CONTESTANTS:** Yeah...

**R.N:** Well, just dare the contestant of the opposite gender that you haven't dared yet!

**CONTESTANTS:** _looks at each other _Oh _HELL NO!_

**GAKKAI:** I gotta dare this _ero-kappa!_

**GOJYO:** I ain't happy about it either!

**NURIKO:** _gulp _After all the others, I'm scared of what Sanzo would think up...

**SANZO:** Tch.

**R.N:** Well let's start the show then!

**GOJYO:** Can't be helped then... I'll go first... I dare Gakkai to... Eat 20 raw eggs...

**GAKKAI:** Ok! Bring it on then!

**GOJYO:** Wait! I ain't finished! After that, you gotta spew it all back out again...

**NURIKO:** Not surprised if she does do that...

**GOJYO:** And using the vomit, you gotta make an omelette and _EAT _it!

**SANZO:** What a retard...

**GAKKAI:** ... Well... Eating 20 raw eggs I can do... Spewing them out is a bit harder but I'll manage, making an omelette with it, ok but eating it _BACK_? Hm...

**R.N:** Well Gakkai?

**NURIKO:** I doubt you'll make it...

**GAKKAI:**_ grabs Nuriko in a healock _What'd you say you fucking bastard!

**NURIKO:** _slips out of grasp as usual_ I said I doubt you'll make it!

**GAKKAI:** Fine! Here! I'll prove it to you! _takes 20 raw eggs. eats five but spews it out_

**SANZO**: Tch. Weakling...

**HAKKAI**: You can do it Gakkai! Just keep trying!

**GOKU:** She's not gonna make it! Sanzo will!

**GAKKAI:** Shut up! And...wait, you're rooting for Sanzo!

**GOKU:** _shrugs_

**NURIKO:** Sweet then! Don't cheer for me then!

**GAKKAI:** Anyway... Concentrate, Gakkai! You can do it! You've eaten bark! Or _ATTEMPTED _to eat it... and... Why'm I talking to myself?

**SHYAZO**: Coz you're Gakkai...

**GAKKAI**: Shut up!  
**R.N:** Well anyway, who wants to go next?

**NURIKO:** Um... Sanzo?

**SANZO**: What! I'm thinking ok!

**AYA:** I bet he's thinking of something _ELSE_...

**SHYAZO**: Oh yeah! Like what?

**AYA:** Something...

**SHYAZO**: Tell me!

**SANZO**: Got it. I want Nuriko to eat a fresh...

**NURIKO:** _THOUGHTS: Please not frogs! Not snails! Not slugs! PLEASE!_

**SANZO**: Chilli...

**NURIKO:** Huh?

**SANZO**: I said...

**R.N: **Well that was unexpected...

**AYA**: Tsk tsk. Sanzo's lost his touch...

**SANZO:** Shut it! I want Nuriko to eat the _(insert name of hottest chilli here)._

**NURIKO:** ? What? I'm gonna die!

**R.N:** Is that a forfeit?

**NURIKO:** No! I'll do it! _takes chilli and eats it_ There!

**R.N:** Didn't it affect you?

**NURIKO:** _gone off to the nearest milk factory (FACT: Did you know that milk is the best drink if you've eaten something spicy)_

**R.N:** ? Ok well she's done her dare! Gakkai are you... whoa...

**GAKKAI:** _eats last of her omelette/puke_ Done! It's actually not half-bad!

**GOJYO:** I think _I'M _gonna puke...

**HAKKAI**: Ahahaha well done Gakkai...

**AYA:** But we all know Gojyo's gonna win...

**GOKU:** No way man! It's obvious who the winner is!

**SHYAZO:** Yeah! Sanzo!

**GOKU:** I actually meant Nuriko...

**R.N:** _murmurs: _Oh just wait till the end... You're gonna get a BIG shock of your lives...

**SANZO:** What did you say?

**R.N:** Nothing! Nothing! But anyway, Gakkai completed her dare so she's done! Now it's on to the boys!

**GAKKAI:** Oooooh yeah!

**R.N:** Is Nuriko back?

**NURIKO:** Oh yeah! I'm back! _gives Sanzo evil glare whilst smirking_

**SANZO:** Tch whatever...

**R.N:** Well let's just take a break here for Nuriko and Gakkai to feel better... Or at least their stomachs...

**(In the audience...)**

**SHYAZO:** Oi guys, you know how they've got two dares?

**GOKU/AYA/HAKKAI:** Yeah?

**SHYAZO:** Would Sanzo perform this dare; shave his head bald?

**GOKU:** Oh sad one! Dare him! DARE HIM!

**HAKKAI:** You should not Shyazo...

**SHYAZO:** Why not? We can dare him since we're not in the game anymore...

**AYA:** Besides, Sanzo deserves it for being such an ass to Gojyo...

**SHYAZO:** Yeah and... hey!

**HAKKAI:** That is not what I meant. I mean we should keep the daring for the readers... Who knows what kind of dares they can come up with... I'm sure there would be horrible- I mean interesting ones...

**GOKU:** Hakkai, you're evil...

**SHYAZO:** Go Hakkai!

**AYA:** Lol

**HAKKAI:** .

**R.N:** Welcome back! Now that everyone's stomachs are feeling better, let's get on with the show! Who would like to go first?

**NURIKO:** ME! I dare Sanzo to uh... Put a used woman's underwear in his mouth for a WHOLE hour!

**SANZO:** Wtf?

**NURIKO:** AND... it has to be... AYA'S underwear!

**AYA/GOJYO/SANZO:** _WHAT!_

**AYA:** Why mine? And there's no way in hell am I letting _HIM _use my...

**NURIKO:** _pulls out pink G-string from Gojyo's pocket_ Too bad...

**GOJYO:** Hey! That's mine!

**AYA:** You mean _MINE!_ And why do you have it in your pocket, Gojyo?

**GOJYO:** Uh... on with the show!

**R.N:** ... That's my line... But anyway, Sanzo?

**SANZO:** ... _takes underwear from Nuriko and stuffs it into his mouth_

**EVERYONE EXCEPT SANZO:** Ewwwwwww!

**SANZO:** _(muffled)_ Shut up!

**GOJYO:** _smirks_ That underwear hasn't been washed for a week...

**SANZO:** _gives Gojyo a disgusted look before turning to Nuriko and gives her the "I'm gonna kill you!" look_

**NURIKO:** _gulp_ Ahaha...

**AYA:** Gojyo kept my underwear for a week?

**GOKU:** A REAL ero kappa!

**HAKKAI:** _sigh _Poor Sanzo

**SHYAZO:** Yeah, poor Sanzo... _THOUGHTS: AHAHAHAHAHA! SHAME! Eww eww eww eww!_

**SANZO:** ...

**GAKKAI:** But anyway! I dare Gojyo to tongue a gay guy!

**GOJYO:** _turns to Sanzo_ If I'm gonna kiss you, you gotta at least take the G-String out...

**SANZO:** _fires at him_

**GOJYO:**_ dodges_ Fuck! Can't you fucking take a joke! You're eating my girl's underwear for goodness sake!

**SANZO:** _gives him death glare_

**R.N:** But anyway, Gojyo will you do it?

**GOJYO:** ... uh... ok!

**SHYAZO:** _THOUGHTS: Ain't he a homophobic now? Unless..._ Hey Narrator! Come here! _whispers in R.N's ear_

**R.N:** _smirks_ Oh... ok...

**GOJYO:** So uh... I don't see any guys around... uh so I don't have to do it!

**R.N:** Oh no! We've invited Jack, or Jackie back! _brings out Jackie from the second story, the guy who flirted with Gojyo when he was trapped in the room full of gays..._

**GOJYO:**_gulp _... _THOUGHTS: Not him again!_

**JACKIE:** Hey there hottie! Long time no see...

**GOKU/GAKKAI:** AHAHAHAHA! SHAME!

**GOJYO:** Shut up!

**HAKKAI:** Oh my poor Gojyo!

**EVERYONE EXCEPT HAKKAI:** _Lots and LOTS of thoughts_

**HAKKAI:** it was just a joke...

**AYA:** But when YOU said it, it didn't seem like it...

**HAKKAI:** Ahahaha...

**R.N:** Well Gojyo?

**GOJYO:** ...

**AYA:** You can do it, Gojyo!

**GOJYO:** _kisses Jackie_ Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! _runs to toilet and throws up_

**R.N:** Well he wins a point! And Sanzo, your time is up...

**SANZO:** _throws underwear awar and runs to bathroom_

**R.N:** Well, Sanzo wins a point too! Let's just take a break so that our contestants can get over their sicknesses...

**R.N:** Welcome back ladies and gents to the longest I DARE YOU! show yet!

**SHYAZO:** Damn straight...

**GOKU:** I'm hungry!

**HAKKAI:** Now, now Goku...

**AYA:** Didn't you eat just now?

**GOKU:** Yeah but that was JUST NOW...

**R.N:** But anyway, let's get on with the daring! This time we will go alphabetically so that means Gakkai goes first!

**GAKKAI:** Oh crap...

**HAKKAI:** You can do it Gakkai!

**SHYAZO:** Yeah! Or at least kick Sanzo, Nuriko and Gojyo's asses!

**SANZO/NURIKO/GOJYO:** Hey!

**R.N:** Anyway, after Gakkai is Gojyo, then Nuriko and lastly Sanzo...

**SANZO:** Oh joy...

**GAKKAI:** Sweet! Bring it on!

**R.N:** Alright! This is from GenjoShyazo, obviously a Sanzo fan... I think it's a girl but oh well...

**AYA:** -.-; _THOUGHTS: Is he that dim? It's Shyazo for goodness sake!_

**SHYAZO:** _THOUGHTS: Don't tell me he doesn't realize who sent that!_

**GOKU:**_ THOUGHTS: Geez! Even I know who sent that! It's so obvious that it's Gojyo!_

**HAKKAI:** _THOUGHTS: ... The Random Narrator keeps staring at me... I'm scared..._

**R.N:** But anyway, she wants Gakkai to... Hang on, there're five dares. Gakkai, choose a number from one to five...

**GAKKAI:** Uh... 4

**R.N:** You have to walk around the studio in a bikini, G-string style.

**GAKKAI:** ... What!

**R.N:** I said...

**GAKKAI:** I heard you! I heard you!

**R.N:** Well? Will you do it?

**GAKKAI:** Fine, since it is a dare... _goes off to get change_

**GOJYO:**_smirks _Ooooh, finally something fun...

**HAKKAI:** _death glares Gojyo _Excuse me?

**GOJYO:** Uh... nothing!

**HAKKAI:**_smiles _I thought so...

**R.N:** Well we'll just wait for Gakkai... Actually, we'll just keep going! The next dare is for Gojyo! This is from a reader named Joyee and she wants you to... run round the studio while stripping.

**GOJYO:** Huh? Oook...

**R.N:** Must be a Gojyo fan...

**AYA:** I doubt it... If she is though... _cracks knuckles_

**GOKU:** Whoa... I can do that too!

**GOJYO:** Ahh! Whatever! There's no way I'm gonna do that! I'm gonna forfeit!

**R.N:** That was quick... Ok next up is Nuriko! This is also from GenjoShyazo. Nuriko, choose a number from 1 to 4 please...

**NURIKO:** 2...

**R.N:** Ok! You chose lick a frog!

**NURIKO:** Ew! No!

**R.N:** Another quick one! Ok, last one is...

**GAKKAI:** _comes out in a pink bikini _...

**ALL THE MEN IN THE STUDIO:**_stares_

**GOJYO:**_ drools_

**GOKU:**_ covers eyes _I've lost the ability to see!

**SANZO:** _stares in shock before looking away_

**HAKKAI:** _cough cough_

**GAKKAI:** Don't look!

**NURIKO:** You know that means we'll just look right? Now that you've said that...

**GAKKAI:** Just coz you wanna see...

**NURIKO:** Ewww no...

**GAKKAI:** Whatever... _starts walking around the studio _I hate this...

**R.N:** _turns back _But anyway, this is from GensomadenSaiyuki and she wants Sanzo to smile and kiss whoever he's talking to on the forehead.

**SANZO:** What!

**R.N:**Now you gotta kiss me on the forehead...

**SANZO:** Tch... _forces a smile kisses the R.N on the forehead_

**R.N: **.

**GOKU:** Is it just me or is the R.N actually HAPPY about it?

**SHYAZO:** He IS happy...

**GOJYO/AYA:** Weird...

**NURIKO:** I wonder if he's gay...

**HAKKAI:** I am not surprised. Remember that time when I called him, he randomly told me he was still single...

**GAKKAI:** Yup... He's gay...

**SANZO:**_silence_

**GOJYO:** How come you're not talking?

**SANZO:** _silence_

**R.N:** Because he's doing a dare, remember? Right Sanzo?

**SANZO:**...

**R.N:** Are you gay?

**SANZO:** Wtf no!

**R.N:** Now you gotta kiss me again!

**SANZO:**_ kisses the R.N again_

**R.N:** . I love my job!

**SHYAZO: **_fuming angrily_

**GOKU:** Shyazo's gonna snap!

**SHYAZO:** Damn right! Oh Saaaaaaanzoooooo! You do know that since GensomadenSaiyuki did not put a time limit, even if you do it once, you're done?

**SANZO:** ... I'm done then...

**GAKKAI:** I'm done! I've walked around the studio!

**R.N:** Dammit... Oh well, tune in to the final Round next time! Oh yes, don't forget to vote for the two people you want to see to the next round!

**CONTESTANTS:** ...

**R.N:** It has to be one girl and one boy! Until next time!

Hope you had fun! Unfortunately, the votes have been finalized and the 6th and final part is being made so be patient! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**I DARE YOU! Part 6 (FINAL!!!!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this show, except maybe the Random Narrator and Nuriko, as it's me (Reminder: it's a _GIRL!!!)_. The other girls have their own owners and it's not me..._**

**KOUGAIJI:** Welcome back to I DARE YOU part 6...

**SANZO-IKKOU/SAIYUKI GIRLS:** ???????????? KOUGAIJI?!?!?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** What?

**SANZO:** Why're YOU the narrator???

**KOUGAIJI:** You mean HOST...

**GAKKAI:** What happened to the REAL Random Narrator?

**KOUGAIJI:** Uh... No idea...

_A few hours before..._

**R.N:** _in his dressing room_ Ok... Sanzo we've been through so much together, 5 episodes of I Dare You! and I was wondering, maybe we should take our relationship to a higher level...

**KOUGAIJI:** _walks in_

**R.N:** Oh Kougaiji! What're you doing here?

**KOUGAIJI:** _knocks him out with sledgehammer_

**SHYAZO:** You knocked him out???

**KOUGAIJI:** What?!?!?!?! Whoever said that?????

**EVERYONE ELSE:** _points to big TV screen. Video of Kougaiji knocking the R.N out being shown_

**KOUGAIJI:** ... Well you wanna know who's in next round or not????

**GOKU:** Yes!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** It's Genjo Sanzo and Gakkai...

**GAKKAI:** Woot!

**SANZO:** Fuck...

**KOUGAIJI:** So let's get this straight... You have to give me ALL of your belongings and get changed into this! _holds out a turtle suit and a pink frilly dress_

**GAKKAI:** Aww man! Not a dress again!

**KOUGAIJI:** Who says this is for you?

**GAKKAI/SANZO:** What??????????

**KOUGAIJI:** The turtle outfit is for Gakkai and the dress is for Genjo Sanzo...

**SANZO: **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**SHYAZO:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! What??????

**GOKU:** Whose idea is this?????????

**NURIKO:** Weird...

**GOJYO:** That's fucked up...

**AYA:** I'll say...

**HAKKAI:** It is a bit strange...

**GAKKAI:** ... Yay!!!!!!! I'd go for the turtle suit ANY day...

**SANZO:** Who gave that suggestion??????????? Who?????? Who??????? WHO??????????

**KOUGAIJI:** I did...

**SANZO/GAKKAI:** WHAT??????

**KOUGAIJI:** Are you guys fucking deaf??? I said... You know what, forget what I said... Just get changed...

**GAKKAI:** What if we don't wanna?

**KOUGAIJI:** _burns Sanzo's butt_

**SANZO:** OWWWW!!!!!!! Wtf was that for??????? What I do???????

**KOUGAIJI:** You'll get punished...

**SANZO:** Why did you use ME as an example????

**KOUGAIJI:** Oh shut up! _burns him again _We'll be right back...

**KOUGAIJI:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen... _THOUGHTS: At last! The scripture! I have it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SANZO:** I hate this...

**GAKKAI:** I'm a turtle... Go me...

**SANZO:** _walks out in dress_ ...

**EVERYONE EXCEPT KOUGAIJI:** _start laughing_

**SANZO:** Shut up! This ain't funny! _has a little chibi spaz_

**SHYAZO:** AHH KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** Alright the first dare is for Gakkai.

**GAKKAI:** Eh? Why me first?

**KOUGAIJI:** Because I said so...

**GAKKAI:** ...

**KOUGAIJI:** You have to shave your head bald...

**GAKKAI:** AWW THAT'S SAD!!!!!!!

**HAKKAI:** Yes that is quite horrible...

**KOUGAIJI:** I'm not the one that dared you to... So do you want to do it or not???

**GAKKAI:** I... Fine...

**GOJYO:** Dude, bummer.

**AYA:** Wtf's up with that surfer-dude accent?

**GOJYO:** I dunno dude...

**GOKU:** Poor Gakkai... What's for lunch?

**HAKKAI:** Poor poor Gakkai... Oh well... Have fun!

**KOUGAIJI:** Oh and to make it even more interesting, Hakkai has to shave your head for you.

**HAKKAI:** What????

**KOUGAIJI:** What's wrong, Hakkai? Too big of a wuss?

**HAKKAI:** No... But... I can't do it to Gakkai...

**GAKKAI:** Come on Hakkai! You can do it!

**KOUGAIJI:** _holds out razor _Well three-eyes?

**EVERYONE ELSE:**_ watching Hakkai in silence_

**HAKKAI:** _sighs and takes razor _I'm sorry Gakkai...

**EVERYONE:** _gasps_ OMFG!!!!!!!

**GAKKAI:** _opens eyes _Is it over?

**KOUGAIJI:** ... Well, you've gotten the point...

**GAKKAI:** _stares at herself in the mirror _...

**HAKKAI**: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...

**GAKKAI:** I-It's okay Hakkai! Ahaha! It's... okay... _turns and head reflects light_

**NURIKO:** Whoa... you got a shiny head!

**GOJYO,GOKU:** AHHHH MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!

**SHYAZO:** _with sunglasses on_ Nope, not even a _tiny_ bit...

**AYA:** ... That's because you've got sunglasses on...

**SHYAZO:** ... Ahahahahahahahahaha shut up!

**SANZO:** _softly _Moron...

**KOUGAIJI:** Shut up! _zaps Sanzo again_

**SANZO:** STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!! _WHY_ are you doing that?!?!?!?! And only to _me_?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** Because you're being noisy! Anyway, this next dare is for Sanzo...

**SHYAZO:** No shit Sherlock...

**KOUGAIJI:** _burns Sanzo again_

**SANZO:** AHHHH!!! WTF DID I DO NOW?!?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** Nothing... Blame Shyazo...

**SHYAZO:** WHAT??? Why you...

**NURIKO,AYA:** _holds Shyazo down_ Ahahaha calm down!!!

**SHYAZO:** I'll get you later for blaming me!!!!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** Whatever... Anyway you are dared to swim with great white sharks...

**GAKKAI:** Phew... Glad that's not mine!

**SANZO:** I'll do it...

**KOUGAIJI:** ...with a piece of steak being superglued to your ass...

**SANZO:** What?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** Well, are you gonna do it, Genjo Sanzo?

**SANZO:** I...

**NURIKO:** Question! Why does Kougaiji always say "Genjo Sanzo" in that weird way???

**EVERYONE:** What weird way?

**NURIKO:** Like he's in _love _with Sanzo!

**EVERYONE:** ... _hits Nuriko over the head once each_

**GOJYO:** This is what happens when you hang around Goku too much...

**HAKKAI:** Or Gakkai...

**GOKU, GAKKAI:** Yea... Wha... Hey!

**SANZO:** I'll do it!

**KOUGAIJI:** Alrighty... _snaps fingers and Sanzo disappears_ Since we won't be able to see him live, we have to see him on this big-screen TV...

**EVERYONE EXCEPT NURIKO (Who's outcold):** _looks up_

**SANZO:** ... _ THOUGHTS: This is nothing... I've been through worse... _

**RANDOM SHARK:** _bites Sanzo on the ass_

**SANZO:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wtf's up with everyone after my ass?!?!?!?!

**SHYAZO:** Oh the poor, beautiful, sexy ass!!!

**EVERYONE:** _stares at Shyazo blankly_

**SHYAZO:** _blushes_ What?!?!?! Can't I enjoy staring at his ass???? IS IT A CRIME TO LOVE GENJO SANZO'S BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY ASS?!?!?!

**SANZO:** ...

**NURIKO:** Hang on a second! Sanzo can stop now cuz no one said how long he'll be in there!

**SANZO:** Yeah! _gets out quickly_ I owe you one, Nuriko.

**NURIKO:** Yay! You owe me one! Time to start a list!

**SANZO:** Oi! I only said one!

**NURIKO:** What do you think I'm doing??? _turns to list_ Ok I don't want that, now to choose out of 125...

**SANZO:** ...

**KOUGAIJI:** Oi! Get back into your dress!

**SANZO:** _mumbles _When this is all over I'm gonna get you so badly you momma's boy...

**KOUGAIJI:** _burns Sanzo in the ass again_ Shut up! The next one is for Gakkai, whose hair has grown back...

**GAKKAI:** It has??? YAY!!!

**GOJYO:** How the hell did _that _happen????

**GOKU:** Oooh! Maybe it's because some lil hair fairies took pity on Gakkai because she looked horribly retarded bald so they decided to give her hair!

**SHYAZO:** Or maybe I used my spell to re-grow Gakkai's hair because she asked me too! Oh wait, I _did _do that you moron!

**GOKU:** ...

**GAKKAI:** Yay! Arigatoo Shyazo!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** Oi! This dare is for you! This person wants you to... _goes red_

**GAKKAI:** What???

**KOUGAIJI:** _mumbles _Do the full monty...

**GAKKAI:** WTF???? ...

**GOKU:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG Kougaiji's blushing!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** Am not!

**GOKU:** Are too!!!

**KOUGAIJI:**_ zaps Sanzo again_

**SANZO:** OWWW!!! WTF DID I DO?!?!?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** Blame the monkey...

**SANZO:** _glares at Goku_ Goku!!!!!!!!

**GOKU:** Ahaha... _hides behind Shyazo_

**SHYAZO:** Wtf???

**KOUGAIJI:** Well Gakkai?

**GAKKAI:** No! One; cuz it took me FOREVER to get this stupid turtle suit on and two; no one but Hakkai... can see me... naked... _goes bright red_

**HAKKAI:** Phew...

**GOJYO:** _smirks_ Hey Hakkai, you're lucky your girl's loyal...

**AYA:** What are you implying Gojyo???

**GOJYO:** Uh ahahaha nothing!!!

**KOUGAIJI:** Fine, wuss out then... Genjo Sanzo! This next one is for you!

**SANZO:** Fine...

**KOUGAIJI:** You are dared to put a bucket of electric eels down your pants...

**SANZO:** Can't do it... Not in pants... _flips dress_

**KOUGAIJI:** _magically changes Sanzo's dress into pants _You can now...

**SANZO:** No fucking way am I doing it! Not if it's gonna hurt my private part!

**EVERYONE:** o.O SANZO DENIED A DARE!!!!!!!!!

**SANZO:** What?

**SHYAZO:** He's a freakin wuss!!!

**GOKU:** Can you blame him?!?!?! A guy's dick's the most vital point!**  
NURIKO:** Yeah! If Sanzo didn't back down, that would mean that he's a woman!!!**  
HAKKAI:** ...**  
GAKKAI:** ...

**GOJYO:** I agree with what Goku said... _I_ should know... _smirks at Aya_**  
AYA:** _giggles_**  
KOUGAIJI:** I didn't expect YOU to wuss out, Genjo Sanzo...

**SANZO:** Tch...

**KOUGAIJI:** We'll be right back...

**(Elevator music... Lalalalala... Doodoodoodoodoodoo)**

**KOUGAIJI:** Ok the final dare... This is for the both of you at once...

**SANZO:** Joy...

**GAKKAI:** Oh yeah! Bring it on!

**KOUGAIJI:** Right now, on the other side of the world, your beloveds are hanging over an active volcano that is about to errupt in an hour's time... You will have to get to them before the time runs up and save them or else, well, bad consequences will occur... Whoever gets to their hostage first will be the winner...

**SANZO, GAKKAI:** Bring it on!

**(On the other side of the world...)**

**HAKKAI:**_ hanging on a piece of rope next to Shyazo _This is a nice view...

**SHYAZO:** SANZO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'D BETTER SAVE ME OR I'LL GET MY KIJUTSU BOOK AND CURSE YOU FOR A BAJILLION MILLION TRILLION FOREVER YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HAKKAI:** ... Ahaha...

**SANZO:** ... No wonder it's so quiet... Shyazo's not here...**  
GAKKAI:** ...

**KOUGAIJI:** Ready! Set! GOOOOO!!!!!!!

**SANZO, GAKKAI:** _zoom off_

**NURIKO:** Wow they're loyal...

**AYA:** Yeah, even Sanzo...

**GOJYO:** Don't worry babe, I'll save you if you were trapped...

**GOKU:**_ chocks_ Are you sure you won't go hitting on some other girl????**  
GOJYO:** I would never!!! _stops eyeing random girl two rows down_**  
AYA:** Uh-huh... Well then maybe we shouldn't do anything for a while... _sits on Shyazo's seat which was far away from Gojyo_**  
GOJYO:** _glares at Goku_ Goku!!!!!!!!

**GOKU:** Why is it always me?!?!?!?!

**KOUGAIJI:** Because you're a monkey...

**GOKU:** Shut up! And why're you here anyway? You never told us...

**KOUGAIJI:** ... Look a flying monkey!

**NURIKO:** Wtf??? Where?

**KOUGAIJI:** THERE!!! _throws Goku in the air_

**GOKU:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**KOUGAIJI:**_ escapes_

**R.N:** Ow... What happened? Omg Kougaiji!!! Where is he?!?!?!

**(MEANWHILE...)**

**GAKKAI:**_ reaches Hakkai first _YES!!! I win!!! _disappears back to studio with Hakkai_

**SANZO:** _reaches Shyazo and both disappear_

**GAKKAI, SANZO:** ?!?!?!?!?!

**R.N:** SANZO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SANZO:** Fuck off!!!

**R.N:** Sanzo-sama?!?!?! You don't like me???

**SANZO:** NOO!!!

**SHYAZO:** _cracks knuckles_ You're gonna pay R.N...

**R.N:** ??? Kougaiji's gone...

**SANZO:** Wtf?!?!?! He has my Scripture!!!

**R.N:** But before that... Stay tuned folks for the results of the winners!

**R.N:** Welcome back! In my hands are the results and next to me is the beautiful Emma Weeber whom I shall be marrying next month... _looks at Sanzo to see if he's jealous_

**EMMA:** Hi!

**SANZO: **_smoking and not carring that the R.N is about to marry Emma_

**R.N:** And the winner is... No one!!!

**EVERYONE:** WHAT?!?!?!?!

**GOKU:** You mean we did all that for NOTHING?!?!?!?!

**SANZO:** Wtf are you on about?!?!?! You didn't do much!!!

**R.N:** Well that's all of I DARE YOU!!! Have a goood night!!!

**EMMA:** Bye!

**SANZO:** Wait a second! What about Kougaiji?!?!?!?!

**THE END!!!**

**NURIKO:** What DID happen to Kougaiji, Goku?

**GOKU:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell... He stole the scripture and ran off with it to give it to his bitchy stepmom but she couldn't use it because the Scripture Fairies forbade her to use it so she gave it back to Sanzo and he kept it and he lived happily ever after!

**SHYAZO:** Oooooooooooooor I just swapped the Scriptures around and he took a phoney one instead of the original one... Which is what happened...

**NURIKO, GOKU:** Oooooooooooh...

**(MEANWHILE)**

**KOUGAIJI:** It's FAKE?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REAL THE END!!!**

**(Yay! It's finished! Hope you liked it! Ok the ending was kinda crappy but I always suck with endings anyway so yeah... Lol thanks for reading this!)**


End file.
